parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Jones - UbiSoftFan94
Cast *Thomas as Indiana Jones - (Thomas and Indiana Jones are both the main heros) *Emily as Marion Ravenwood - (Emily and Marion Ravenwood are both the main females) *Edward as Henry Jones Sr. - (Edward and Henry Jones Sr. are both father figures to Thomas and Indiana Jones) *Percy as Short Round - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Indiana Jones and Short Round are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Willie Scott - (Tillie has an interested crush on Thomas, just like Willie Scott has an Interested Crush on Indiana Jones) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Marcus Brody - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Indiana Jones and Dr. Marcus Brody are) *Koko (from Chuggington) as Dr. Elsa Schneider - (Dr. Elsa Schneider's voice suits Koko) *Spancam (from RWS) as Chattar Lal *Duncan as Kazim - (Duncan and Kazim are both stubborn) *Donald as Captain Phillip James Blumburtt *Douglas as Shaman *Oliver as Mutt Williams - (Oliver and Mutt Williams are both western) *Diesel as Major Arnold Ernst Toht - (Diesel and Major Arnold Ernst Toht are both devious) *Smudger as Rene Belloq - (Smudger and Rene Belloq are both evil and mean to Thomas and Indiana Jones) *Bulgy as Mola Ram - (Thomas and Indiana Jones are both angry with Bulgy and Mola Ram, because they're both evil and mean enemies to Thomas and Indiana Jones) *Arry as Colonel Herman Dietrich - (Colonel Herman Dietrich's voice suits Arry) *Bert as Walter Donovan - (Walter Donovan's voice suits Bert) *Bertram as Lao Che *George as George McHale - (George and George McHale are both share the same names) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Colonel Ernst Vogel *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Major Gobler *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Edward Stratemeyer *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nancy Stratemeyer *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as German Mechanic - (Montana is a real villain in Play Safe) *Molly as Mrs. Donovan - (Molly and Mrs. Donovan and Mrs. Donovan are both wonderful) *Toad as Young Indy *Skarloey as Frank Jones *Bill and Ben as Wu Han and Satipo *Rusty as Zalim Singh *BoCo as Sallah - (Thomas and BoCo are firmed friends, just like Indiana Jones and Sallah are) *Mavis as Irina Spalko - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Flora as Grace Jones *Rheneas as Uncle Fred Jones *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Harold Oxley - (Jebediah and Harold Oxley are both old) *Hector as Adolf Hitler *Harold as Jock Lindsey - (Harold and Jock Lindsey are both love to fly in the air) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Barranca *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Antonin Dovchenko *Zorran (from TUGS) as Panama Hat *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Grail Knight *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chief Guard *Flying Scotsman as Garth *S.C.Ruffey as The Sacrifice Victim *Troublesome Trucks as Nazi Party and Thuggee Gallery ThomasTV.png|Thomas as Indiana Jones Emily'sAdventure11.png|Emily as Marion Ravenwood Edward'sBrassBand5.png|Edward as Henry Jones Sr. Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Short Round Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Willie Scott Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Dr. Marcus Brody Koko (DieCast).jpg|Koko as Dr. Elsa Schneider NoD199Spamcan.png|Spancam as Chattar Lal Mr. Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Kazim TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Captain Phillip James Blumburtt DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Shaman Oliver the Great Western Engine.jpg|Oliver as Mutt Williams TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Major Arnold Ernst Toht Smudger.png|Smudger as Rene Belloq Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Mola Ram IronArryModel.png|Arry as Colonel Herman Dietrich IronBertModel.png|Bert as Walter Donovan Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Lao Che GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as George McHale Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Colonel Ernst Vogel Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Major Gobler 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Edward Stratemeyer Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Nancy Stratemeyer Play-safe.jpg|Montana as German Mechanic Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Mrs. Donovan Escape62.png|Toad as Young Indy Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Frank Jones Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Wu Han and Satipo RustytotheRescue26.png|Rusty as Zalim Singh BoCotheDiseasel.png|BoCo as Sallah MavisTTTE1.jpg|Mavis as Irina Spalko Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Grace Jones Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Uncle Fred Jones Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Harold Oxley HectorModel.png|Hector as Adolf Hitler Harold.jpg|Harold as Jock Lindsey TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Barranca OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck-Up as Antonin Dovchenko ZorranZedStack.png|Zorran as Panama Hat Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Grail Knight Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Chief Guard Flying Scotsman No. 4472..png|Flying Scotsman as Garth Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as The Sacrifice Victim More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Nazi Party and Thuggee Category:UbiSoftFan94